User talk:UndeadHero
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Possible portrait for J. Christianson ]]Hey. Do you want to use this custom pic for your James Christianson portrait? -- Gnostic 02:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) As you will, then. But could I ask you to perhaps crop the current picture to 300x300? There's really no reason why we need to see the whole figure in the portrait. As for setting up chat... damned if I know how to do that. I'll ask DeadData if he knows how to do it. -- Gnostic 06:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Chat DeadData has pointed me in the right direction, and so now chat is live. Enjoy! -- Gnostic 13:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Why do you ask? ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. I'm on now. ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Help Okay. What do you need help with? -- Gnostic 07:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Here are my first attempts at a portrait for Garrison Colt. What do you think? I tried to make him look as close to the photo as possible while aging him up about a decade or so... -- Gnostic 02:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Come back!! :( Dantanius 22:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC)